injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Canary/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "You're lucky we found a sitter." * "Must take a real genius to operate..." * "I was surprised you called, Bruce. Things seem to be going well. So what's up?" * "Not joining us for the party?" * "Next stop, Gorilla City." * "No. We can do this." * "You're family too, Bruce." * "I couldn't be there to finish the first fight against Superman. I'm damn sure finishing this one." * "They're headed indoors, outta sight from the soldiers. Harley, keep the jet warm. When we signal, bail us out." * "I'm the brave one, right?" * "A traitor again, Selina? I don't know why Bruce ever trusted you." * "So much for nine lives." - After defeated Catwoman * "That was graceful, Ollie." * "Ollieee!" - After Green Arrow defeated Catwoman * "One of us needs to distract him while the other snips his tubes." * "His Venom tubes, Ollie." * "Go. I'll keep Bane busy." - When player chooses her * "Oh, I'll sing a song...but you'll feel the pain." * "Ollie, now!" - After defeated Bane * "Doctor Fate!" * "If that's the case, we're staying here. Batman'll need our help." * "The good doctor's been wearing that Helm for too long." * "Watch my back." - When player chooses her * "Well, like a good friend once told me... Screw fate." * "I'm not abandoning Batman." - After defeated Doctor Fate * "Kent? You okay?" * "Too late for what, Kent? What's going down?" * "Yeah. C'mon, let's find Grodd and get the hell outta here." * "We're happy to check out. But you're coming with us." * "Kneel before Grodd? That doesn't sound right." * "Beauty beats beast." - After defeated Gorilla Grodd * "Holy shit." * "Don't bother. There's no time left." * "An Extractor Ship is on its way. Kahndaq will be Brainiac's." * "Pawns can achieve great victories." - When player chooses Aquaman * "If you're willing to sacrifice them." * "Such misplaced pride you have. Compared to my achievements..." - When player chooses Black Adam * "You are nothing, Adam." * "How's your head?" * "So not much has changed." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Your cousin's a prick." - Occasionally after performing a grab on Supergirl * "Can we skip the ten count?" * "You insured for beatdowns?" * "I'm happy to keep hitting you." * "Ollie's right. You're slow." - To The Flash after winning a round Clash Defense Wagers * "I'm disappointed in you." * "Gonna shove my fist up your--" * "Last call, sister." * "After this, first round's on me." * "I can go all night." * "You're better, but I'm still me." * "Let me sing a silent song." - Clash with Aquaman * "Still worried if I'm ready?" - Clash with Batman * "I keep thinking you're Ted Kord." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "You really with us this time?" - Clash with The Flash or Green Lantern * "Losing your charge?" - Clash with The Flash or Green Lantern * "You're gonna pay." - Clash with Wonder Woman or Aquaman Attack Wagers * "Oh hell no!" * "Least we're friends this time." * "Don't insult me." * "Too late for that." * "Shove it." * "Don't you dare." * "While your fingers bitten off?" * "I'll raise the pitch." * "I'll crank up the volume." * "Better plug your ears." * "Experience counts, kid." * "I can do this all day." * "You need to ask?" * "You think I've forgot?" * "That was uncalled for." * "Cause I hit like a girl." * "Not till I collapse." * "Then why'd you back Clark?" - Clash with Aquaman or Supergirl * "I'm not a fossil, Jaime." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "You're not getting near him." - Clash with Brainiac * "So will a cracked skull." - Clash with Deadshot * "We aren't most couples." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Our kids are not fighting." - Clash with Harley Quinn Category:Quotes